(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays in use. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light through the generated electric field to display images.
In the liquid crystal display, a region in which a gate conductor is disposed is light-blocked by a black matrix. This blocking of light directly influences transmittance of the liquid crystal display. Accordingly, in order to improve transmittance of the liquid crystal display, decreasing a size of the region in which the gate conductor is disposed is desired.